My Vacation From Hell
by Bella654
Summary: Bella Cullen is on a vacation with her husband Edward and soon finds out he's been cheating on her. For how long? Read and Find out! Rated M for language
1. Author's Note

Hey y'all I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm posting the 1st chapter of My Vacation from Hell today. I have re-written the entire story and plan to update and make my other stories better! Thanks for waiting.

XOXO Bella654


	2. Discovering the Truth: Chapter 1

Thank you all for reviewing, and everything! I appreciate it. Here is the brand-new and improved chapter 1 for My Vacation From Hell. Enjoy! And please review!

_**I do not own twilight!**_

**Bella Cullen is 8 months pregnant and is waiting for the arrival of her first child. Before their little bundle of joy is born, she and her husband, Edward, take a vacation with their friends to relax. While on their vacation, she soon discovers that Edward has been cheating on her. For how long? Read and find out!**

As I get out of Alice's car and head up to my hotel room, I think of just how happy me and Edward are going to be after the baby is born. As I get closer to the door, I can distinctively hear moans and talking from inside. _It's probably just the T.V., _I think to myself.I open the door, I wander soundlessly through the living room and open the door to the bedroom.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I can not believe my eyes, I just walked in on my husband fucking my best friend.

"Bella its not what it looks like." Edward said, looking for his clothes.

Right. I bite my lip. "Oh, really then why are you on top of my so called "friend"?" I shriek. I take a few deep breaths as I feel the baby kicking at my ribs.

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Rosalie said innocently, wrapping the sheets around her body.

"Shut up, Rosalie. I need answers." I said, taking a step forward.

"How long has this been going on! Answer me you whore." I yelled, trying to add as much venom into my voice as possible.

She quickly glanced at Edward, and finally said, "9 months."

I look at Edward. "You started this one month before I was pregnant and throughout my pregnancy?" I ask, outraged. He nods yes.

"Get out of here, both of you! Edward, I never want to see you again, ever! Stay out of my life and MY baby's life! I want a divorce!" I shout.

I hear the door slam and I can feel my happiness slip away with it. He was my whole world, I gave my virginity to him. I gave him the best years of my life. I start to break down. Tears roll down my cheeks and my body shakes as I try to get a grip on reality. I have to call Alice she has to help me calm down and get over him. I pick up the phone with shaking hands and dial her number. Alice arrives in a panicked mode. She sees me sitting on the floor cry and loses it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asks, her voice shrill with anxiety. She begins to rub small circles into my back.

"Edward... cheated on me...with...Rosa…lie." I sob.

Her expression shifts. "Bella please stop crying he's not worth it, if he cheated on you with Rosalie, he must be blind. Calm down, this isn't good for the baby." she says soothingly.

I nod. "You're right, Edward doesn't deserve me." I says as I wipe the last of my tears. I take jagged yoga breaths.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asks, kindly.

"Well I can stay here but, I don't think that I can stand to see that slut with Edward." I whimper.

She stands. "Then pack your things, because tomorrow morning, as soon as we land in Forks, you are coming and moving in with me." she replied, as she hugged me. "Thank you, Alice." I say, truly touched.

EPOV

I can't believe it. I just lost my only love in the world. I was so stupid, why did Rosalie have to seduce me? If we could have just kept our hands off of each other, I wouldn't have lost Bella. Now she's gone and I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to her and our baby.

"Rosalie, you have to get out of here." I yell at her.

"What? Why? Please Ed-" she begins to complain.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted at her ,"I never loved you and I never will!"

At that point she ran out of the room. I have to call Bella and explain everything to her. I have to get her back, for the sake of our baby. I can't let our daughter to live without her father. I just can't.

BPOV

After packing up the rest of my belongings, I move everything into Alice's room. I carefully cradled my stomach.

"I love you so much. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I say softly. "Bella, the bed's going to be way more comfortable than the couch, you can sleep there. I wouldn't feel right if I was sleeping in a bed, while you're pregnant and sleeping on the couch." she says, grabbing a pillow from the bed.

"Thank you, once again. I don't know how I'll ever be able to make it up to you." I say as I hug her.

"Well, you can start by forgetting about my brother. This is probably the biggest mistake he's ever made. I'm on your side, he was so stupid to cheat on you."

"Please, no more talk about Edward. This is already too much to handle." I say firmly. She gives me a stiff nod.

"Ok, no more until we're home." she replies.

"When does our flight leave tomorrow?"

"Noon. The original flight back was going to be next week, right?" she asks.

I nod. "That gives us a week to move all your stuff out of the house." "Goodnight." I call out.

"Goodnight." she calls back.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of warm, melting chocolate. I stretch and get out of bed, and waddle to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Walking into the kitchen, I see there's fresh baked batch of chocolate chip muffins.

"Those smell delicious." I finally say.

"And they taste even better than they smell. Good morning." she responds.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"8:30 A.M."

"What time do we have to leave?" I ask, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Around 10:00 A.M."

"Can you help me pack everything up before my shower?" I ask, sheepishly. Alice just nods.

After packing up my first suitcase, I find my first ultrasound picture and along with it a picture of me and Edward holding it up when we first found out. A fat tear rolls down my cheek, and dribbles down my chin. I hold the picture close to my heart, remembering the amazing memories that I will cherish forever.

**So? What did y'all think? I think its better than the first time. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll continue the next chapter when I get at least 35 reviews!**

**XOXO Bella654 **


	3. Selfish Reasons: Chapter 2

**Last week's update didn't exactly get the response I wanted, I know y'all can do better. I'll tell you what, if you can give me a late birthday by posting more than 25 reviews, I'll post two chapters next week. How does that sound? I love you guys, how about you show me some lovin' too? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

BPOV

I wipe away the tears and set the picture down. I open up my suit and begin refolding my clothes. I feel a slight kick on the lower part of my abdomen and reach down to gently rub the spot. I hear my cell phone ring. I don't even look at the number, I just pick up.

"Hello?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Bella, it's me Edward." he says nervously.

I inhale sharply. "What the hell do you want? I told you I want nothing to do with you, just leave me alone."

"Please, just let me explain." he pleads.

"Explain what? Let me guess you are going to say sorry I was a huge jerk, please take me back." I say in a poor imitation of his voice.

"Bella, please. I love you, what I did was unacceptable, I want to grow old with you, and see our daughter grow up." he insists.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. Leave me alone, why can't you understand that!" I say, my voice almost breaking, as I hang up.

I breathe deeply and I can feel my eyes fill with tears. I fall back and sit on the bed. I cradle my baby bump and I can begin to lose it. I don't know how I'm going to live like this. I'm only 25, I've been married for a year. I can't even think about him without tears rolling down my cheeks. I wipe away my tears once again and I try to control breathing. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for my daughter. There is no doubt about it.

I hear the doorbell. "Bella, can you get the door?" Ali asks from the kitchen.

"Sure." I respond, getting up from the couch.

When I open the door, I see the last person I would _ever_ want to see. My expression turns into an icy glare.

"Rosalie, what _the_ fuck are you doing here?" I ask outraged.

She smirks and shrugs. "I'm still Alice's friend, I can visit her anytime I want." she replies, rolling her eyes.

"You have some nerve showing up her after everything." I say, angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so boring in bed. Edward just needed a little more excitement. Fucking is supposed to be fun, but you wouldn't know. Obviously, you wouldn't, considering a one night stand turned into him telling me he loved make hot, rough, fast, wet sex with-"

I just can't take it anymore. I slap her across the face with a loud, satisfying smack. I can see a red welt building up on her porcelain white skin.

"Don't get mad cause it's true." she says smirking.

I look over at Ali standing next to me. "What the fuck is your problem? I'm not your friend anymore. Did you expect me to be after what you and Edward did to Bella? You are such a pathetic slut. No one will ever love you, who would? No one wants an easy slut for a wife. Bella is like a sister to me, you will _never_ be anywhere close to that. Get the _hell _out of my house!" she says, slamming the door in the bitch's face.

She turns around to face me. "I can't believe she had the courage to show her face, what a bitch."

I take a deep breath. "I'm fine, its ok," I reassure her, "I don't think I can take it any longer, I want to be divorced. I don't want to be Edward's wife anymore. I want nothing to do with him." I say, sobbing.

APOV

There are so many words I would just love to call Rosalie... slut, whore, bitch, skank, home-wrecker, hoe, and so many, many more. She doesn't even seem sorry. Bella has to suffer because of what Edward and Rosalie did. I don't know how they live with the guilt. Does that venomous snake have even one single drop of compassion inside her? Bella is like a sister to me, I am going to help her through this.

"Bella, how soon do you want to end this?" I ask quietly.

"As soon as possible, I don't want him in my life anymore. Can you call a lawyer today?" she say, a little calmer. "

Sure, Bells." I say using my old nickname for her.

She nods. "Want to go shopping today for the baby?" I ask, changing the subject. "Sure." she replies.

Later, we go shopping and order the baby's crib. The wood is smooth and silky and painted a light baby pink. We also find lots of cute baby clothes and we looked at blankets. We see blankets personalized with the baby's name on them but Bella doesn't have a name pick out yet. She said she would buy one once she had the baby. When we got home, I suggested that we brainstorm baby names.

"I'll get a sheet of paper." she said

"Ok... um Brooke?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"I like that name. Nicolette" she says writing it down.

"Ok, Amber." I responded.

"Selena or Amanda." Bella says

"Erin, I like that name." I comment.

We spent the rest of the day thinking of names for Bella's baby. Bella seems to be having fun. Suddenly, the phone starts to ring, and we both jump. I rush downstairs to answer it.

"Bella, your lawyer's on the phone!" I call out.

"Hold on a sec." I said to her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, hurry up!" I say barging in the door.

"Alice, shut up. Tell her I'm sleeping."

"She says its important." I insisted. She motioned for me to hand her the phone. "Hello?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice. "

Okay, thank you very much." she says, hanging up.

"What happened?" I ask immediately.

"My lawyer said I need to have a meeting with Edward to split your belongings." she says strongly.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods yes.

"When's the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at noon." she replies.

"Do you want to go alone or do you want me to go with you?" She nods.

"I need you, for moral support." she said, finally closing her eyes.

**So do y'all want more? I'll post the next chapter next week. So I posted the next chapter! Thanks for being patient, I love y'all! Below are summaries of some stories I've been working on, tell me which one y'all are most eager to read and I'll try to have it up by next week! **

**Finally Belonging To Something**: Bella Swan was forced to become a stripper at age 16, after her parents died in a tragic accident. After years of stripping, she finds a way out of it. Finally raising enough money to go to college, she makes enemies that keep bringing up her past. That is, until she meets Edward Cullen, the only person in the world that understands her. With everyone holding onto her past, how will she ever let it go?

**The Rest of Our Lives**: After an amazing prom night, Bella finds herself pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Edward. Will they stay together?

**The Way It Was Meant To Be**: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. After Edward moves away, Bella falls for his best friend Emmett. Years later, Edward moves back, only to find that Bella and Emmett have gotten married, and are extremely happy. At least, that's what it looks like on the outside. The truth is Bella and Emmett constantly fight. Will Edward finally give Bella the happily ever after they've both been dreaming of for years or will things turn into a disaster?


	4. Trying to Move On: Chapter 3

**I've really been on top of things this month, so I promise chapters with get longer and more stories will be posted! Love Y'all! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

BPOV

I wake up to a bright golden light streaming in from my window. I reach up and stretch. Turning to the right, I look at the clock, 8:30. I get up and waddle to the bathroom. I slowly strip off my clothes and start the shower. The warm water helps clear my head, but Edward keeps popping into my mind. "Stop it." I whisper to myself. I shut the water off and wrap a fluffy white towel around me. I hold back the tears

"Alice, can you come up here for a sec?" I call out.

"Yeah give me a minute!" she yells back.

Sure enough a few minutes later she appears at my door with a huge grin on her face. She seems happy as usual.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask.

"Well, I was making breakfast for you and my little niece, but you need something, I'm here." she says, chipper as always.

I nod. "Can you help me get ready?"

She smiles and nods. "Let's get some breakfast into you first."

After breakfast, she dresses me in a hot pink wide-strapped maternity tank top, a pair of jeans, and some black flats. By the time she was done dressing me, I actually look pretty put together.

"Thank you, Alice. Not just for letting me stay at your house, but for everything. You truly have a heart of gold." I say, truly touched.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" I said, grabbing my purse.

On our way to my lawyer's office, we talked about what life would be after my daughter was born. Alice said such wonderful things. She told me I would be a wonderful mother. I will never be able to repay her for everything she's done. We stop in front of the firm and I take a deep breath as I get out of the car.

EPOV

On my way to the meeting, I can't help but think of me and Bella's first year as husband and wife. Of how happy we were back then. How happy we were together. Just a few months after our anniversary, Bella found out she was pregnant. I was absolutely the happiest man on earth. If only me and Rosalie could have kept our hands of each other, then I'm positive I would not be in this car, driving to a meeting to split our belongings. I would be happy at home with the woman that I love, the mother of my daughter, taking care of both of them. But because of one stupid mistake that I made everything is now ruined. Bella wants absolutely nothing to do with me, I doubt Emmett knows I've been sleeping with his girlfriend, so I still have to tell him that, and then there's the fact that Rosalie won't stop calling me or looking for me. God, I was stupid to get into this mess. I never should have cheated on Bella, never. I can only hope that Bella can find it in her heart to forgive me someday. Rosalie can go to hell, for all I care. One stupid mistake, was all it took to mess up my whole life.

BPOV

All I've ever wanted in life since I met Edward was to live my life with him until I grew old. I wanted the rest of my life to be with him. That dream, my biggest dream, is now shattered. Alice is the only person keeping me sane. If it weren't for her, I don't know how I would be right now. I would be a mess without her. She's the only strand of positive energy I have right now. I'm so glad to have a friend like Alice. I will never be able to forgive Rosalie, ever. She ruined my life, and my daughter's life. She does not deserve my forgiveness, but there will always be two things Rosalie will never have that are mine. My daughter, and Edward's heart.

As me and Alice take our seats at the table, Edward walks through the room. He has bags and dark circles under his eyes that make him look like he hasn't slept for days. I clearly do _not_ give a fuck what he does with his life anymore. Once my little angel is born, my life will only revolve around her. Nothing else will matter, not Edward, not Rosalie, nothing. I'm never going to forget what that bastard did to me. He ruined so many things. But, that's part of the past, this is the present, and my future seems bright without him. I'll get a job to support both me and the baby. I might even start dating after the divorce is final. No matter how much I hate Edward, I will not deny her the chance to see and get to know her dad. Every day, I try to get past the what happened, but the pain is way too fresh. I try and try and try, but it hasn't worked. I know I have to get over him for my sake and for my daughter's sake. She has the right to know who her father is, and Edward will have the decision how much he wants to be a part of her life, that is if he wants to be a part of her life. Just moments ago, as Alice and I walked into the meeting, the only thing I could think about was if this choice, divorce, was the right one for me. I never thought I would be getting divorced at 25. I never thought I would be getting divorced period. I'm still in love with him, but I can't get past the anger and betrayal feelings. I just can't help feeling that this choice will always make me feel incomplete.

"Alice, do you think I'm making the right choice?' I whisper, glumly. All she does is stare at me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, he cheated on you with Rosalie! Rosalie! The girls a fucking slut, she doesn't know how to say no! He may be my brother, but you're a sister to me. He hurts you, he hurts me. Bella you have to do what your heart tells you to, but remember this: when he was sleeping with her, he knew perfectly well he had a loving wife waiting for him at home. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with someone who hurt you so much?" she says. I take a deep breath.

"Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen." says my lawyer, as she takes a seat.

"I'd prefer to be addressed by my maiden name." I respond, coldly.

"As you wish." she replies. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward wince just slightly. I roll my eyes. Whatever.

"Before we begin, I want to make it clear that, I want as little as possible to do with Edward Cullen. Custody won't be an issue, I'll allow him to visit our daughter and be part of her life, but that's all I ask from him. I want nothing else." I say, quietly. I see Edward shake his head silently.

"May I say something?" he asks. Both lawyers encourage him to go on. He looks at me. "Look, I know you want nothing to do with me, but I don't want things to end like this, but if have to, I want nothing. You can keep the house, the cars, all the money. I want nothing, life is pointless without you. I don't want that baby growing inside of you to be missing anything. I have no problem with providing you with alimony." he says, quietly. I quickly do a double take. He doesn't want to forget about us completely. I just nod, as if agreeing to his offer. I have no idea where I got the courage from, but I'll need it if I'm going to raise my daughter alone.

Over the next two hours we discussed a visitation schedule, alimony, and child support. I would be getting the house and one of the cars despite Edward's little speech, the money will be split equally. Relief would not begin to cover the way I felt after the meeting ended. I don't want to see him until after the baby's is born. I can't wait until I'm a mom. I need to stay calm for her sake, one little disagreement could put her live in danger and that's the last thing I want. After she's born, maybe I'll even restart my life. I glance down at the paperwork my lawyer gave me. Our divorce is being finalized in a month, perfect. Next week I'll go into my ninth month of pregnancy, I just can't believe it.

"Bella, what do you want to do for dinner?" Alice says as she climbed up the stairs to my room.

"I don't care, whatever you'd like." I reply.

She turns her head and looks at me. "You seem so sad, what's wrong?" she says. "Nothing, it's just that I've always imagined myself next to Edward until we grew old. I've never imagined myself pregnant and getting a divorce! What are my parents going say?" I'm in tears as I say this.

As Alice walks over to hug me, I burst into more tears. "Bells, I never would have imagined your life to be like this, but look at you know. You're almost nine months pregnant, you're 25, and you're getting divorced from Edward, but you've been so strong! I know things are gonna be hard, but I don't know anyone who is going to be stronger than you will for the next few crazy years." she says, fiercely.

I smile. "Thank you, I needed that." I said, wiping away the tears.

"That's what friends are for." she says. I smile again, bigger this time.

"If you ever decide to take Edward back, I'll support you, whatever you do. I would never ever hurt you like Rosalie did." she says, softly.

Rosalie's name startles me. Alice hasn't said a word about her in a while. I had forgotten every single memory that had to do with her and our "friendship". I don't think I could ever forgive her. She tore my marriage apart. She tore my family apart. She can go to hell, for all I care. As for Edward, I might forgive him someday. I fell in love with him that first time we met in high school. Who knew that one day I would become Mrs. Cullen. I cry as I remember the night he proposed, I was so surprised. The our wedding day, our wedding night... all memories I won't forget. I just wish it didn't have to end this way, but Rosalie ruined everything. She's a bitch, and she knows it. Just because I love Edward and I'm pregnant, doesn't mean she can come and seduce my husband. At least she is now all alone. I'm much too angry to pity her. She deserves being all alone and everything that might come her way. It's God's way of teaching her a lesson, maybe she'll finally learn something about life. She thinks that in life you get everything you ever want, but she doesn't understand that you don't. I just couldn't believe Rosalie would do this to me, we were like sisters. One thing I have learn in life is, that you have to fight for anything you really want. Right now, I just need to focus on preparing for the baby to arrive. In a few weeks, just a few week, I'll be a mother.

Clearing my head of all my thoughts, I tenderly wrap my arms around my stomach. Unconsciously, I start the slide show on my laptop and look carefully at each picture. There's one of me with my mother on my wedding day, my first dance with Edward, my dad giving me away, and one of my first kiss with Edward as husband and wife. I silently put the laptop away, and get ready for bed. That night, all the happy images are floating around in my mind. Over the next few days, I looked carefully at all the pictures, smiling at the sight of some, crying at others. I silently put the laptop back on its place at my desk. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, and a warm, clear liquid run down my legs.

"Alice!" I yell. She quickly runs up the stairs.

"Bella what do you need?" she asks, out of breath.

"It's time! Call Edward!" I scream, clutching my torso.

**I know it's kind of a cliffy but the beginning of the next chapter will be in Edward point of view.**

**XOXO Bella654**


	5. The Path to Forgiveness: Chapter 4

**I'm so, so sorry I didn't update last week! I meant to, I really did, but I didn't get a chance to because of my stupid research paper. I've been really busy these past two weeks, so since y'all have been so patient, I'm posting two chapters of this story, **_**and **_**a new story as well. How does that sound? Remember, the more reviews I get, the more encouraged I become to write. I love y'all with all my hearts!**

** Kisses!**

** -Bella654**

EPOV

I hear the phone ringing upstairs. I walk to my room and look at the screen before I answer. It's a call from Alice. I click the little green button before even thinking of what she might say.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Bella's going into labor. Met us at Forks Community Hospital as soon as possible. Bye." she says.

I drop the phone but smile. Finally, after 9 months, I'll meet my daughter. But just as quickly as Alice hung up, I'm driving to the hospital.

BPOV

Oh god, if only I'd known labor was this painful! Alice has my mom flying in and she called my dad. Edward got here about four hours ago. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

"Alice! How much longer?" I moan.

"You've been in labor for the past 4 hours. It'll last until your contractions are minutes apart." she responds. I scream out in frustration.

"Could you go get me some ice chips?" I say.

She smiles and says, "I'll be right back."

She quietly shuts the door behind her. Only me and Edward are left in the room. I knew I'd have to forgive Edward someday, but right now I'm not ready to do such thing. "Edward, I love you. You know that right? No matter what happened, I will always love you." I say softly. I can see the shock on his face as soon as the words escape my mouth.

"I love you too, I made a huge mistake when I got involved with Rosalie, you know it's not too late to end this divorce thing. If you choose to forgive me, Bella, I promise I will never ever hurt you again. I'll do everything I can, for you to take me back. Please, just think about it." he says just as quietly. I shake my head, but stop midway because of another contraction.

"I'm not ready to forgive you." I say, as Alice walks in.

6 hours later

"Alice, go get Dr. Gerandy. Please, I can't last much longer!" I plead. The pain has become more and more prominent as well as more spread out.

"Sure thing, Bella." she says, walking out.

Dr. Gerandy walks in and tells me it's time to start pushing. I nod. I breathe in deeply and let out a loud scream as push.

"Come on Bella, a few more pushes, I can see the head." I hear Dr. Gerandy say. "You're doing great, love." Edward says encouragingly. Edward's been here with me the whole time, holding my hand. I nod whimpering take a deep breath and let out another scream as I push with the small amount of energy left in my body. A few minutes later on June 16th, my daughter is born. I hear a baby's cry and throw my head back and burst into tears. My hair is sticking to my face from all the sweat and the tears make it hard to see but I don't care. I did it. I carried my daughter inside me for nine months and she's finally here.

"Do you wanna hold her?" a nurse in a pink scrubs says. I nod. She hands me a small little girl wrapped in pink blanket. She has big, brown eyes and bronze hair.

"She's so beautiful." I whisper.

"Just like her mom." Edward says wrapping his arms around me. I smile. I hand him his daughter and watch in awe as he makes an awkward cradle for her.

Alice walks in and has tears running down her face. "Let me hold my niece."

Both Edward and Alice smile at me kindly. I wipe away the tears and laugh.

"She looks like you. Same big brown eyes." Edward says.

"What are you going to name her?" Alice asks.

My little unnamed baby is once again in my arms, where she belongs. I look into my newborn baby's eyes, but sneak a look at Edward. "Natalie Brooke. Natalie Brooke Cullen." I say tenderly. He deserves that much. After all he is her father and aren't divorce. Technically.

"She looks like you too. She has your bronze hair." I say, laughing. Alice and Edward both laugh I'm glad to see them talking, it's been so long. After everything, I'd expect that Alice would treat him like dirt.

"Just get some sleep, I'll stay here all night." He says, kissing my forehead.

"We both will." Alice corrects him. I nod, too tired to argue and fall into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day

EPOV

I smile watching both Natalie and Bella sleep is so intriguing. They both have the same pale, lavender eyelids and the same gorgeous face. Natalie is so beautiful, just like her mother. I'm so happy that Bella decided to use my last name as Natalie's last name. I really do hope she'll forgive me. I look over at my daughter lovingly. She has Bella's eyes, and my hair color. She even has Charlie's curls. Bella starts stirring in her bed. She turns over to look at me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Can you get the nurse so I can feed Natalie, she must hungry?" she says quietly.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I respond.

BPOV

The days that followed the hospital were a blur, between taking care of Natalie and try to work things out with Edward, I've been completely exhausted. I finally put her down to sleep and rub my temples to ease the headache that hasn't gone away since I left the hospital over a week ago. I plop down on the couch and reach behind me to grab my phone. I ignore the blinking light and go to my messages. I click on Edward's name and wait for the thread to load. The last message is from last night. I read it once again.

Bella, I've apologized so many times, but I'll apologize forever if it means I get to call you mine again. You won't regret it this time, I swear. Call me.

- Edward.

I dial his number and he picks up on the first ring. "It's too soon. Let's just put the divorce on hold for now. I still can't forgive you for what you did." I quickly hang up, not giving him a chance to respond. At that second I hear Natalie cry and rush up the stairs to calm her down. I hold her in my arms, thinking about her, about me, about Edward. About the way things could've been. The following week is like hell. Natalie keeps me up most of the night, every night. One night, I just can't take it anymore and end up bursting into tears. I hear the doorbell ring and sit up, startled. I look at the clock. It's 6:50 P.M. Unwillingly, I get out of bed. I'm surprised to see Edward and Alice standing in the doorway with bags from Olive Garden. I slowly rub my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, quietly.

"We brought you dinner." Alice said, smiling. She sets it down on the table before I can even respond. I kindly look them in the eye.

"Thank you. I haven't slept for days. I finally got her to fall asleep about an hour ago. This smells delicious." I say, getting a plate from the cupboard.

"Did you guys already eat?" I ask. They nod.

"We went out for my birthday." Edward responds. I just nod. I serve myself and start to wind my fork around my spaghetti.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind helping with Natalie. I could spend tonight with you so you can finally rest. I'll sleep on the couch." he says. He stays quiet for a few minutes letting the offer sink in.

"I'd really like that." I say sincerely.

After dinner, Alice kisses Natalie goodnight and leaves. I sit on the couch in the living room with the TV on, not even paying attention.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. It's ok if you sleep with me." I say, unconsciously. I yawn as I put my plate in the sink.

"You're dead on your feet. I'll wash the dishes, just put Natalie to sleep and go to bed." he says, I'm too tried to object. I climb into bed, and close my eyes. About 5 minutes later, Edward climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I turn my body so that I'm facing him.

"I'm sorry. That was totally out of line." he says, pulling his arms away. I look into his intense green eyes before I kiss him. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." he says, kissing my neck.

"Feel free to spend the night anytime you want." I whisper. After an hour of kissing and caressing, we know we can't go any farther.

"Five weeks. I'll be looking forward to it." I say, giving him one last kiss before I drift off.

**I know most of y'all are not happy with this, but trust me, it'll be worth it. Maybe a little conflict in the next chapter?**


	6. Heartbroken Once Again: Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter for this week, enjoy!**

EPOV

The next morning, when I open my eyes, the first things I see are Bella's chocolate brown eyes. She kisses my neck softly.

"Good morning." she says. I smile.

"So you've chosen to forgive me?" I ask, seriously.

"I forgot your birthday. It was the least I could do." she says, playfully. I roll my eyes as I kiss her forehead.

"What day is it?" I ask, getting up from the bed. She hesitates before answering.

"Monday." she says. I look at the clock. 11:30 A.M. Shit.

"I'm late for work." I say, pulling on my shoes.

"You have to leave?" she asks sadly. I nod. "

I'll come back later. I promise." I say before kissing her goodbye.

Once I'm in the car, I wave one last time. I'm so grateful she chose to forgive me. I get out of the car and start to walk towards the door, but the constant ringing of my cell phone has become annoying, so I finally answer it.

"Hello?" I answer, trying not to sound angry.

"Edward? It's Rosalie. Please don't hang up." she says as I'm about to press end. "What the fuck do you want?" I ask, irritated.

"I'm pregnant." I freeze and the phone slips out of my hand and onto the concrete where it breaks into a million tiny pieces.

Pregnant? How the hell can she be pregnant? We were careful, we used protection every time. We've never had a condom break-except-no, there's no way. Fuck work, I have to tell Bella before Rosalie does and ruins everything I've been trying to rebuild.

BPOV

The phone rings in the living room and pick it slowly. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie. I just wanted to share a little bit of news with you." she says. I'm temped to hang up, but her tone makes me stop.

"News? What kind of news?" I say slowly.

"That soon-to-be-ex-husband of yours and I are expecting a beautiful little bundle of joy in nine months. Surprise!" she says, blissfully. She hangs up before I can get a word in. I set the phone down and walk backwards to the couch.

How can she be pregnant? I feel the tears build up in my eyes and I don't try to stop them. This is just way too much. Before I even think about it, I dial Emmett's number. He's been in the dark for way too long and he needs to learn the truth.

I hang up feeling satisfied and happy that the truth is finally out in the open. I hear the front door open and I sit calmly holding the phone. Edward looks at me with wide eyes and starts to walk closer to me.

"Bella, it's not that bad. There's a possibility the baby's not even mine. She's a huge slut, she probably can't even remember how many guys she's fucked in the past month." he says.

I smile without humor. "You see, that's the thing. I don't care if the baby's not yours. When she called it was just another reminder of what you did. I'll never forgive you for that." I say.

"Come on, like you've never cheated on anyone. Remember our junior year? You slept with Mike and I forgave you completely."

I glare at him. "Oh, so Little Miss Perfect's mistakes can be forgiven, but mine can't? I see." he says, obviously pissed off.

"I did that once and you and I both know that I was drunk. What you did is uncalled for. We're married, when that happened, years ago, I was a stupid high school girl. But what you did, you cheated on your wife for nine months, that is something only a fucking manwhore would do!" I say, raising my voice.

"You just can't take the fact that you're not as perfect as you claim to be!" he screams. I shake my head as I feel the anger seep into my veins.

"Get the fuck out! I want nothing to do with you. Yesterday was a mistake. You cheated on my for almost a year and you expect my to forgive you? What the hell is wrong with you? I gave everything to you, I gave you my virginity. I loved you and this is how you repaid me? Go rot in hell with your whore." I scream back.

"So when you told me you loved me at the hospital, it was a lie? Those hours that we spent together while our daughter was born, were they lies? Cause it sure as hell sounds like it!" he yells.

"That was the hormones talking you asshole! Thank god our divorce gets finalized next month, I want nothing to do with you! You and Rosalie deserve each other, you're both worthless trash that no one else deserves! I bet your child is gonna be the same way!" I scream. He expends this hands and slaps me across the face.

"I can't believe you did that." I whisper. He takes a step back breathing deeply.

"You deserved it." he says simply.

"I told Emmett. And you deserve whatever hell he gives you. Don't make me tell you again. Get the fuck out of my house. I don't want you near me or my daughter." I say calmly, touching my face with my right hand. He leaves without a word and I lie down on the couch and finally burst into tears.

**So that's it for this chapter. Are you wondering what's gonna happen with Emmett? You'll find out next week. Love y'all. Please, please review!**

**XOXO Bella654**


	7. Life Continues: Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6. I know some of y'all have been waiting for weeks and I'm truly sorry, am I forgiven?**

BPOV

I sit perfectly straight and stare out into the empty street. So much has changed in so little time. The tears start again without me noticing. I reach up to wipe away the tears and wince as I touch the tender spot where Edward's hand met my cheek. I close my eyes and think back to what happened a few hours ago. The phone call. The yelling. The screaming. The sound of his hand making contact with my face. The countless tears since then. I wipe away the tears for what I hope will be the last time. I walk into Natalie's nursery and smile at my newborn daughter. Her life will be so complicated already, I have to pull myself together, if not for myself, for her. For my precious angel.

"I promise you, I will love you so, so much. You are my life now." I whisper as I kiss her forehead.

Emmett's POV

I can't believe that son of a bitch. I trusted him and that dumbass whore. I breath out deeply and try to control the anger. I block out the world around me and moments later I'm standing in front of his apartment with my fists pounding on his door. He opens the door with a shocked expression.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" he asks. I shake my head and punch him square in the jaw. He takes a step back, startled.

"What the hell was that for?"

I smile. "That was for breaking Bella's heart." Realization spreads across his face.

"This next one is for fucking my girlfriend." I say at the same time that I kick him in the balls. He falls onto the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. I continue to kick him a few minutes.

"What the fuck is your problem? You broke Bella's heart and then you get my girlfriend pregnant? Who the hell do you think you are?" I scream. His reply is a groan.

"You can have Rosalie. The girl's a hoe anyways. Hope you enjoy your messed up life with your so-called child." I say as I leave.

I make my way back to Bella's house and knock a few times. She opens the door just a few moments later.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I just wanted to check on you,"

She gestures for me to sit down and we sit silently for a few minutes. I notice her rubbing her cheek and wincing every once in a while.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No reason." I can see her eyes fill up with tears.

"Tell me what's wrong." I insist.

She lets out a sigh and brings herself closer to me. "He slapped me." she whispers.

I look at her shocked. "He…slapped you?" She nods.

I start to get up, angry and about to go kick his ass again, but she pulls me back down on the couch. "Don't. He's not worth it." she says.

"The hell he isn't! He _hit_ you! What kind of a man is he?" I say, my voice rising.

"Let it go." she says firmly.

Against my wishes I sit back down on the couch. I look at her and something inside me clicks. Why have I never realized how gorgeous she is. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes make me melt inside. I lean forward and kiss her. I break away and the expression of disappointment on her face could just break my heart.

"Emmett you have to go. Now." she says as she leaves the room. I look at her once last time and leave. I messed things up pretty bad.

**So I added a twist. We'll see how this goes! Review, review, review! That makes me post faster! XOXO Bella654**


	8. Just A Kiss: Chapter 7

**It was brought to my attention that I should in fact update more often and I promise I will try to do it at least once a week if not twice, it all depends on how busy I am during my summer vacation.**

BPOV

I lay back in bed with the feel of Emmett's lips on mine fresh in my mind. What is it that made me push him away when all I wanted to do was get closer? So what if Edward and him used to be best friends, we were both hurt by people we love, isn't that reason enough to bring us even closer together? Maybe now is as good a time as ever to start dating. After all, nothing between Edward and me has changed. We're still getting divorced. He's still with Rosalie and I still lost him. Maybe I should date. I drift into a deep sleep with the memory of Emmett's pink lips on my mind.

I sit up suddenly at the sound of a baby crying. I get out of bed and search blindly for the light switch in the dark. The pounding at the door makes me jump but I ignore it as I run to the nursery to calm my precious daughter. I take her warm body in my arms and rock her gently. Once she's calmed down, I go to the kitchen and heat up one of the bottles filled with my milk and feed her. She falls into a quick slumber as soon as I burp her but the pounding at the door continues. Natalie begins to stir in my arms a bit but I readjust her little head and open the door with my free hand.

"Emmett?" I say incredulously.

"Hey Bells." he whispers. I can't seem to keep my eyes off his face. His glorious, handsome face.

"W…w…what are you doing here?" I say when I can finally manage to get the words out some-what incoherent.

He smiles in such a dazzling way. "I want to apologize…for what happened yesterday."

I shake my head. "No. Don't. I want to apologize for what I said, the truth is I liked it a little too much and it would make me very happy if you did it again." I say shifting my eyes to toward the floor to avoid his gaze.

He doesn't answer. I look up and he cups my face in one of his hands before pulling my face towards his. His warm lips mold to mine and I feel completely at ease. It takes all my will power to remember I'm holding a baby in my arms. The kiss becomes keeper and I feel myself melt a little. He finally pulls away with a satisfied smile on his face. The kiss leaves me feeling dizzy but other than that I'm fine.

"Bella Swan you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and it would make me so, so happy if you went out with me."

I smile and nod. "I'll be looking forward to it."

After he leaves, I lean back on the door with a goofy smile on my face that is probably an exact replica of the one I had when I got my first kiss. Maybe I can finally start over. The thought makes me smile.

One Week Later

I slip off my wedding and engagement rings and place them into my jewelry box. I opt them for a turquoise cocktail ring instead. I shake out my wavy hair and apply a final coat of red lip gloss. The door bells rings and I sneak one last look in the mirror. Despite only being three weeks postpartum, I'm in great shape. The v-neck of my shirt frames my cleavage perfecting while the skinny jeans paired with stilettos make my legs look lean and long.

I take a deep breath and open the door smiling. "Hey." I say. He pulls me in for a hug and I feel at home.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod.

"Wait. I hope you don't mind but there was no that could baby-sit Natalie… so I bringing her with me."

He smile. "That's fine."

After he finished strapping Natalie into the backseat, he opens my door. Nothing out of the ordinary happens during dinner. The only really memorable thing from date is the moon lit walk afterwards. That was like nothing I've ever experienced. When we finally arrive home, it's almost midnight.

"Thank for tonight. I had a really fun time." I say.

"You are very welcome."

"Would you like to come in?" I ask fumbling with my keys.

"I'd love to, but I have to get up early tomorrow." I let the sadness show just a bit.

He tilts my chin up with his index finger. "Next time I promise I will." I nod. He brings his lips to mine and I feel my knees go weak at the same time that the world melts away. He turns to walk away.

"And Bella? Have sweet dreams." That's the last thing he says before getting into his car.

I smile once inside and hurry to get both me and Natalie ready for bed. I climb into my large, warm, cozy bed with the feel of Emmett's lips on mine fresh in my mind.

**Well that's it for this week. I'll probably post a new chapter on Sunday. Thanks for being so patient! XOXO Bella654**


	9. One Month Later: Chapter 8

**I know it's been like a month since I last updated but with my summer break from school and everything else going on around me, I got really bad writer's block! Thank you for waiting! -Bella654**

RPOV

I couldn't help but smile when Edward showed up at my door yesterday. Everything was working just the way I wanted it too. Bella's alone on her fat ass and I get to keep Edward. Maybe Emmett and Bella might get together. Who knows? Either way I got what I wanted. This is the way things _should've _been. Edward was never supposed to be hers. He was never supposed to marry her. This should be my life; I shouldn't have ever been second best to her. Me and her where always competing for everything. But she always won, of course she did. She was gorgeous and I was a chubby, ugly loser. Of course Edward chose her, but now I'm the pretty one now. I'm the skinny one, the flawless one. And I'm the one who got the guy in the end.

I look over to a blissfully sleeping Edward and hug my naked body closer to him. "Good morning babe." I whisper into his ear. He stirs a little and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my forehead and we lie in bed silently for a while. I sit up to stretch and feel Edward's deep green eyes on me.

"See something you like?" I say. He smirks and pulls me down onto the bed.

"Yeah, you." he says as he begins to kiss my neck. I squirm a little at the feeling of his lips on my overheated skin.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Mmm." he murmurs as he lays a single kiss on my stomach. I reach down and run my hands through his hair.

"I'm so happy we're gonna be a family." he says looking up at me. I smile.

"Me too."

If only he knew the reason behind my happiness is the fact that my plan is actually working and things are gonna go my way for once.

BPOV

After spending my night dreaming about Emmett, I wake up feeling giddy with happiness. Yes, happiness! For the first time in _weeks_, I feel refreshed. I just have a feeling about Emmett, it's like I know he won't hurt me. He is a true gentleman. I really do hope things work out between us.

One Month Later

"Mrs. Cullen?" I snap back into reality and look down at the document before me. "All you have to do is sign." I nod and take a deep breath. I pick up the pen and sign my name for the last time as Isabella Cullen.

"Alright. Mr. Cullen, your turn." I hand Edward the pen but I barely look at him. After last months little stunt, I took terms into my own hand and asked for full custody with supervised visitation. Edward didn't object; he's all too happy with the idea that Rosalie's pregnant.

"And you are now officially divorced. You're free to go." his lawyer says as he closes our file. I get up without looking at either of them. Edward grabs my wrist.

"Wait Bella." I look up at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"What? Why can't you leave it alone? You don't have to make this any harder than it is." I say, my voice breaking.

His expression softens. "I want to say I'm sorry… and I wish you nothing but the best." He actually has the nerve to smile.

"Wow, that means absolutely nothing to me. What good does it do now? We're divorced! Just… let it go. Hope you're happy with Rosalie. Have a nice life." I say, walking out of the room.

It didn't really hit me that I was no longer Mrs. Cullen until I reached my car. There's no going back now. And even through all the pain and angry that he caused me, I still love him. I don't why or how that's even possible, but I love him with every single cell in my body and seeing him walk away from me is the hardest thing I will ever have to go through.

EPOV

I open the door to Rose's apartment and hide the bouquet of red roses behind my back. I tip-toe to our bedroom where I can hear her talking animatedly on the phone. I hear her say my name and smile, but what follows isn't what I was expecting.

"Yeah, he completely believes the baby's his, my plan worked exactly the way I wanted it to. This baby is the best weapon I have against him. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner…" I can practically hear her smile. "No, of course there's no baby. When the time came I was gonna say I miscarried… You seriously thought I was going to let a baby ruin my body like that? I mean you've seen Bella haven't you? She's _so _fat, I'm not even joking." she says laughing.

I could seriously not believe what I just heard. I _defended _her when Bella was just trying to open my eyes. I promised I would _never _lay a hand on her and I broke that promise for Rosalie. I can't take hearing her trash talk Bella a second longer. I walk in and Rosalie stops mid sentence and drops the phone.

"Edward, how much did you hear?" she asks slowly.

"Enough to make me hate you."

I can see the tears forming in her eyes, but I don't feel even an ounce of pity. "Please don't leave me. I _need_ you." she pleads.

I shake my head. "What you need is _help_. I get that I cheated and that it was, but I apologized every time I could. You never said a word; you we're supposed to be Bella's best friend! I must have been seriously brain damaged to think some synthetic, cold-hearted, plastic _bitch_ was an upgrade from my loving and caring pregnant wife!" I say through my teeth.

"_Please_, I'll do anything. I love you." she says, crying.

I shake my head. "Go to hell." I say as I drop the bouquet in front of her.

**Well, that's it for now. Did you like it? If it isn't too much trouble listen to **_**I Just Can't Live A Lie **_**by Carrie Underwood and **_**Rumour Has It**_** by Adele, that's what mainly inspired me for this chapter. I will seriously try to update as much as I possibly can, but if it's not too often, I'm sorry! I really do love y'all and appreciate all of the reviews that I get. Never be afraid to be too critical and speak you mind because even if the words hurt, it will definitely help me become a better writer! One of the reason I rewrote this is **_**ReflectionOftheTwilight**_** commented on my first draft of the story. It was the first critical review I took to heart so in a way, if you're reading this: thank you! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and review it and for being so patient with me. XOXO Bella654**


	10. Remind Me: Chapter 9

**You know I don't usually post two chapters unless I feel like I've let y'all down, but this week I got really inspired so here you go! Enjoy and please review! I would all also like to thanks all of those who follow my story and all those who favorite it! I'm up to 94 favorites and 157 follows! Thank you so much! I really love y'all!- Bella654**

EPOV

I walk out of her apartment and slam the door. I guess I should be mad or even hurt, but right now I honestly don't care. A very small part of me feels like it's broken. I thought I was finally gonna get the chance to have a family, no wait, scratch that. I had a family. A family I left for that stupid bitch sitting in there crying. Now I have nothing, I've lost Bella and Natalie, I lost the hope of getting to hold my child and be happy. After three months of just ignoring everything, I finally see how much I've hurt Bella. Throughout my entire affair, never did I even stop to think about how all this would impact Bella if she were ever to find out. Not once did I think to myself, _this is wrong_. And then there's the fact that I slapped Bella. I freaking slapped her! What was going through my mind in that instant, what kind of man am I?! My father taught me a real man never lays a _finger _on a woman. Even before that, I threw the one drunk night of our junior year in her face after I promised her I would never say one word about that night again. I broke so many promises. I don't even know who I am anymore. Everything's changed too much for my liking.

I remember when I left for college, I missed my flight to Chicago and we were _so _damn happy that we could spend one more night together. How could I not have remembered how gorgeous she looked on our wedding day; how happy she was while walking down the aisle and how full of _love _our first kiss as husband and wife was? Why was I so careless? Right now, it's kind of hard to believe that we had such a happy relationship. She was nothing but loving towards me and I repaid her in the worst way possible, by breaking her heart and breaking apart our marriage. I see nice and clear how much I messed things up for us. This was all me, Bella was just a victim in a stupid choice I made. I never would have gotten myself into this mess if I had just been faithful to her like I should've been. I should've said no after Rosalie kissed me and asked me to come up to her apartment. If it weren't for that day, I would be at home with my wife caring for our daughter together. If only I could go back…

I slam my fist against the wall. This isn't how things should be, I fucked up my life all by myself and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to gain Bella's love and trust again. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, the best thing that has ever been part of my life and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it slip through my fingers. I'm not going to let the goodbye between Bella and I just minutes ago be the end. I'm going to do everything in my power to stitch up the tattered mess that I made. I just pray it's not too late.

**Well I hope you enjoyed both chapters, but to get the full impact off this chapter, listen to **_**Remind Me **_**by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, it's one of my favorite songs and it's what I was listening to while writing this! It's not necessary for you to listen to the song but it's a new thing I'm trying out, it's kinda like the play list Stephenie Meyer has on her website for each book. If you do listen to the songs, tell me what you think! I guess that's everything for now, see y'all next week!- Bella654**


	11. Old Friend: Chapter 10

**OH MY LORD! Y'all really did me proud! More than 30 reviews! I am one happy girl right now! :) Anyways, I wanna apologize for not posting for a few weeks, school started and algebra is already kicking my ass! - Bella654**

BPOV

I get into my car and begin the drive back home. There's no use in shedding tears, just gotta keep going forward. I smile as I remember a quote I learned my freshman year of college: There are plenty of fish in the sea, but I want my Nemo; so I'll Dory's advice and just keep swimming, swimming. And to think I thought Edward was my Nemo. I shake away the thought and concentrate on the road. I take a left and get on the highway and drive in silence for a few minutes. Grocery shopping is better than going home and having to look into the eyes of my former sister-in-law. Taking a few deep breaths, I get out and smile at the passing strangers. At least they don't know my husband left me for my best friend, at least they don't know he knocked her up and doesn't love me anymore.

I wonder how many people here are walking around with a fake smile plastered on their face, surely I can't be the only one. Like the woman struggling with the three young boys, is she really as happy as the smile on her face shows? I keep on walking with my fake smile and start looking for everything on my list. I stop at the produce section and grab a bag of organic oranges. I brush past the bananas and select a few un-bruised apples. After that I push my mostly empty cart toward the vegetables and begin to put all the necessary ingredient for a salad next to the fruit.

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around and smile at the face looking back at me. The first thing that goes through my mind is _he's gorgeous_!

"Jacob? It's been years!" I say, happiness filling up my body. I feel his warm arms wrap around me and I wrap mine around his neck.

"So how's life treating you?" he says after we let go. I didn't want to let go. "Oh, wait don't answer that… I heard… about Edward." he says, looking down.

"It's fine. You can say it; he cheated on me…with my best friend." I say as I laugh without humor.

"I'm sorry, but I mean so good did come out of this. I bet your daughter's gorgeous; just like you." he says smiling. I smile too, a genuine smile not the fake one I've been wearing for so long. Is he _flirting_?

"Do you wanna see her? I have a picture on my phone," he nods and I look through my bag to retrieve my iPhone. I find the picture from the day she was born and hand the phone to Jacob. "There's more if you want to scroll through them. Oh god, I'm already turning into one of those parent who shows every one picture's of their kids." I say covering my face with my hands.

He laughs. "It's fine. And I was right, she's just as gorgeous as her mommy." He looks into my eyes and I just _melt_.

What is it about this guy that causes that to happen? Even Emmett doesn't make me feel like this; it feels like my whole body literally turned into jello. While looking into his brown eyes, it all clicks. The pieces fit together like a puzzle, Edward broke my heart and if I keep seeing Emmett, I'll be reminded of that every day. Jacob on the other hand has been there for me since we were kids. He's always known a side of me that no one else has ever seen, and I think I want to go back to being that Bella. The one who was independent and happy and most of all _whole_. I wasn't heartbroken back then. Maybe Jake was the reason why, I haven't seen him since he found out I was engaged to Edward. I've always been a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, maybe Edward was put in my way so I could figure out who I should really trust. Is it really so wrong for me to be happy, Edward's moved on, why shouldn't I?

I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and look down to see a text from Alice. I open it quickly concerned that it may be something about Natalie.

**When are you coming home? Natalie's a bit fussy.- Alice**

I quickly type a reply and look up a Jacob once more. As much as I don't want to leave I need to get back to my life as a mom.

"I'm sorry. That was Alice, she said Natalie's a bit fussy, I have to go. It was really nice seeing you." I say smiling.

"We should have coffee sometime," he takes my phone from my hand, "Here's my number, call me soon." He pulls me in for a hug and I gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before I turn away and walk to the checkout line. I pay for my groceries and leave the store with Jacob on my mind. I hate to think that in a matter of hours I have to hurt Emmett even more by breaking things off between us. I grab my phone and send him a text telling him to meet me at home. My thumbs do a little dance as they get closer to the send button but I close my eyes and press send.

Hours later…

I hear the doorbell ring and get up from the couch to answer it. I open the door and I see Emmett smiling hugely. Ugh, I'm really not gonna enjoy this.

"Hey babe." he says he grabs my waist and tries to pull me in for a hug but I pull away instead.

"What's wrong? You seem a little…on edge. Is everything alright?"

I bite my lip to stall. He looks concerned. _Shit. _Why does he have to be such a nice guy, this is just gonna break his heart to pieces.

"We need to talk. And I want to apologize beforehand…for what I'm about to do," I take a deep breath before continuing. "Emmett, I just can't do this. It feels too _weird_. I mean, damn it! The only reason we're together is because Edward and Rosalie decided to screw us over. I can't be with you… and I'm…I'm sorry that I led you on. You don't deserve this. I'm _so _sorry." I say looking him in the eyes. He closes his and exhales.

"It's fine. I never would have told you this, but the truth is I miss Rose. She was my life. And you're right, this does feel weird. I always thought of you as my little sister. I hope you're happy again someday." He smiles and reaches for me. I walk into his embrace and lean my head against his chest. He pulls away and kisses both me and Natalie on the forehead before he leaves.

**So that's it for today. I'm sorry for those who liked Emmett's part I this story, but I just wasn't feeling it. I don't have a particular song inspiration for this chapter, I wrote it while listening to Justin Bieber. And to those of you who don't like him, no hate, because I am a Belieber and a proud one at that! Hope you enjoyed it! I love y'all , I really do. I hope my honors classes don't keep getting in the way of my writing, but I can't guarantee a chapter next week. I'm taking Algebra for the first time and I'm only now getting used to it! - Bella654**


	12. It's A Date: Chapter 11

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated since like the beginning of September and it's now almost November. I made it through my first quarter of school with an 89 average, which is really bad because I almost got put on probation for honor society. I don't how, but I promise, I will make my grades work for me and updating will definitely be a priority on weekends. Thank you for being loyal to me. On another note, I checked my story stats and I am beyond amazed. 32,157 views! I could have never done this without y'all and all I can say is thank you! It makes me so happy when I read all of your reviews and I will be eternally grateful for every single thing each and every one of you has said. - Bella654**

BPOV

I wave goodbye at Emmett through the window and smile to myself. I feel a little bit of sadness cloud my heart, but I don't feel completely brokenhearted. I honestly believe Emmett will move on without me or Rosalie getting in the way. And now I also believe everything's gonna be alright. From this moment on, there's no way possible that life could suck as much as it has the past few months. Things will get better; I just know they will…

I wake up to Natalie screaming her lungs out and walk to her nursery only half awake. She quiets down a bit as I cradle her and set her head next to my heart. That always seems to calm her down; the sound of my heartbeat. I begin singing a lullaby to her and her tiny lips form a small 'o' as she falls into a deep sleep. I smile and stay in the rocking chair, still singing softly. My perfect little angel. I'm glad this is the one thing Edward couldn't take from me. I get up from my chair and set Natalie back in her pink crib before tip-toeing out of the room and back into my bed. I rest my head on the pillow and just as I'm about to close my eyes, my phone lets out a shrill ring. I groan and drag my head off the pillow. I check the screen: Jacob. My brow furrows in confusion. I didn't give him my phone number, so it makes no sense for him to be calling me. I press answer before he hangs up and I can barely breathe as he says hello. I let out a breathy hello and bite my lip as I wait for him to respond.

"Did I wake you?" he asks.

"Not at all, Natalie made that her job this morning." I say. I hear him chuckle.

"Well since we're both up, how about that coffee? There's a really great place in Seattle. "

I smile. "Sure."

"Awesome, I'll see you in an hour." he says. I quickly say goodbye and hang up. I call Alice and tell her to come over.

"Auntie Alice is here!" she says as she walks through the door. I smile.

"Well Auntie Alice has some explaining to do," I say. She looks at me confused. "How did Jacob Black get my number when _I _didn't give it too him?"

She hangs her head. "Guilty." I laugh loudly and smile.

"Alice, I love you! He just called me and asked me out for coffee." I inform her. A smile replaces the guilty look that face held.

"Then why aren't you getting ready?" she exclaims.

"Because I need you to watch Natalie while I shower." She nods and pushes me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Well you better hurry. Do you want me to take care of Natalie while you're with Jacob?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I'm taking her with me. Choose a cute little sundress for her, will you?" Alice simply nods.

When I get out of the shower, Alice has already dressed Natalie in a yellow sundress with small sunflower embellishments. After I give her the final yes, she puts Nat in her car seat and moves on into my closet to pick out my outfit. She picks up a low-cut blue tank top with lace accents but just from looking at it, I doubt I'll look good in it.

"Are you sure that'll even fit? I mean I gained like forty pounds when I got pregnant."

"I'll be fine. You've probably already lost all of that weight considering you breast feed." she says.

I sigh and slide into the top without further objection. She hands me some light wash skinny jeans and slip them up my legs without a problem. I look in the mirror and I'm surprised to see that she's right. I'd lost all the baby weight without even trying. I look just like I did a year ago, minus the wedding ring and larger bust. I put on some sensible flats and dry my hair quickly. After I'm satisfied with the way my hair hangs, I put on a small amount of eye makeup to enhance the size of my eyes. I take one final look in the mirror and see that my daughter is looking at me, bewildered.

Alice smiles. "You've clearly made an impression on your daughter." I smile as well and retrieve my bright pink wallet and keys off my vanity.

"And I'll hopefully make one on Jacob as well." I say.

I say good bye to Alice and strap Natalie into the car. I drive for about half an hour before I find the place Jacob told me about. I park my car and walk to the front of the café while holding Natalie in my hand and my wallet in the other. Jacob's lips spread into a smile when he sees me and quickly goes to open the door for me.

"Thanks." I mutter. He pulls out my chair and I set Natalie down next to me. I look at Jacob, but he's staring intently at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Can I?" he says. I nod and unfasten the straps of her car seat. I hand her to Jacob and I swear to you, she smiles like I've never seen her before.

"She's even prettier in person. You and Edward did a good job."

"Thank you." A waitress approaches us and smiles. She pulls out her notepad and a pencil.

"May I say you have a beautiful family." She smiles warmly at us. I look at Jacob awkwardly and he does the same, but we don't correct her. After she takes our order, I feel a little embarrassed about her comment.

"I'm sorry. Some people just assume."

"No it's totally fine. I don't mind." he assures me.

The waitress comes back with our order a few moments later and we spend the time catching up. I find myself smiling more than I have for at least three months. When the check comes, I fish through my wallet to find some cash.

"No. I invited you, I got this." he says laying down a twenty-dollar bill.

"Well thank you then. I had fun." I smile and he does too.

"We should do this again." he says.

"Okay, fine. But I get to choose where next time." I say.

"It's a date."

**Well I don't know how long this story will be, maybe 30 chapters, but I will definitely keep a sequel in mind. I guess it's all up to y'all. Do you want me to write a sequel or not? -XOXO Bella654**


End file.
